fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 3DS
Mario Kart 3DS, also known as Mario Kart 3D in Japan, is a racing game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the 8th installment in the Mario Kart series and the fourth in a handheld console. It is also, the second Mario Kart game for the Nintendo 3DS, being Mario Kart 7 the first. Gameplay The gameplay of Mario Kart 3DS is similar to Mario Kart 7 and other installments. The game returns Gliders, Wheels and other Kart bodies from MK7. It returns Special Items from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Also, Tricks and 1st person view also makes a comeback, as well as the behind look from Mario Kart Wii. The game brings brand new characters in the series, as well as new Battles and the return of Missions. The 12 players in one race thing also returns from Mario Kart Wii. In Mission Mode, there are 8 levels (6 starting levels and 2 unlockable levels), while Mario Kart DS ''had 7. A new thing in the Kart Customization are the stickers. Stickers can be added to the sides of the kart body, to make it more unique and customized. Players can also customize their emblems just like in ''Mario Kart DS. Also, players can now unlock various special characters with QR Codes, something that is similar to Mario Tennis Open. Controls Game Modes Grand Prix 1 to 12 Players As usual in the series, Mario Kart 3DS has the Grand Prix mode. In this mode a single player has to compete against computer opponents in order to obtain the trophies in the game. The Grand Prix has three engine classes, , , and . The higher the engine class, the harder the races will be against the opponents. This mode is where characters and Kart's parts can be unlocked. By completing all the default engine classes, the player unlocks the . Time Trial 1 Player Time Trials allows the player to complete all the laps of a race course in the fastest time possible. Player's records are saved as Ghosts. With the Nintendo Network Connection players can exchange their Ghosts with other players, compare records, and also compete with their Ghosts. Versus Race 1 to 12 Players (Nintendo Network Support) In this mode players can customize the races by personally selecting custom settings, such as the computer's difficulty, the engine class and the requirements to win the races. Also, players can play individually or in teams. Nothing can be unlocked in this game mode. Battle 1 to 12 Players (Nintendo Network Support) In Battle Mode, the player can select one of the five types of battles available in the game and one of the 8 battle courses that appear only in this mode. 4 of the 8 battle courses are new, and the remaining 4 battle courses are from previous installments in the series. Racers compete each other by popping the opponent’s balloons to gain points in a time limit. All the racers start with three balloons and must use the items from the Item Boxes to take away a balloon from their opponents. Hitting a rival is worth a score. If the racer has a balloon remaining and is hit, a point will be taken out and will be momentarily out of the battle to respawn with three balloons again and continue to play. In Coin Runners, racers collect the Coins spread in the battle course within the time limit. The racer that has the most Coins at the end wins. Racers can use the items to hit the opponents and let drop the Coins they've taken. In Shine Thief, players must get a Shine Sprite dropped on the course and keep in hand until time runs out; on the other hand, players who couldn't take the treasure can use the items against whom got the Shine to lose it. Racers use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score points to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box. Every player can hold up to five of these explosives, and throw whether forwards or drop them backwards. Any kart that make contact with the opponent's bomb or get blown by the explosion, will lose points. Ten Star Bits are scattered onto the course at the beginning. Players need to capture the Star Bits, and avoid to be hit, as it causes a player to lose one Star Bit. The first player who got a certain amount of Star Bits or the most Star Bits within the time limit wins. Missions 1 Player Mission mode returned from'' Mario Kart DS'', in which the player must complete some tasks and earn a ranking similarly to that in Grand Prix mode. It involves six levels, each containing eight missions and a boss battle. Two surprise levels are unlocked when certain records are achieved in the starting levels. Missions List * : Drive through all 5 numbered gates in order, in Mushroom Circuit. * : Collect all 10 coins, in SNES Donut Plains 2. * : Destroy all 15 Item Boxes, in Toad Town. * : Use the Green Shells and use them to hit 5 Cataquacks, in Sunshine Beach. * : Drive through all 8 numbered gates in order, in Wii Toad's Factory. * : Reach the finish before Baby Mario, in Toad Town. * : Collect all 20 coins, in Honey House. * : Perform 5 power-slide turbo boosts in 1 lap, in DS Cheep Cheep Beach. * : Hit Peewee Piranha 3 times with Red Shells, in Grass Arena. * : Collect all 20 coins, in Moonlight City. * : Drive through all 5 numbered gates in order, in Mario Circuit. * : Reach the finish before Wiggler, in Cloudy Courtyard. * : Get the Star and use it to hit 8 Ink Piranha Plants, in Daisy Greenhouse. * : Crash into all 10 wooden crates and destroy every one, in Wii Daisy Circuit. * : Destroy all 10 Item Boxes, in GBA Cheese Land. * : Drive through all 10 numbered gates in order, in Cloudy Courtyard. * : Perform 10 power-slide turbo boosts in 2 laps, in Toad Town. * : Use the Super Leaf to get a tanooki tail and use it to dodge King Kaliente's coconuts and whack them at him 3 times, in Lava Arena. * : Destroy all 8 Item Boxes, in Peach Beach. * : Collect all 20 coins while avoiding the Chain Chomp, in Luigi Circuit. * : Drive through all 5 numbered gates in order and backwards, in Baby Room. * : Use Bob-Ombs to destroy all 6 Pokeys, in Subcon Deserts. * : Reach the finish before Yoshi, in DS Shroom Ridge. * : Collect all 20 coins, in Koopa Stadium. * : Perform 10 power-slide turbo boosts in 1 lap, in N64 Toad's Turnpike. * : Drive through all 10 numbered gates in order, in GBA Lakeside Park. * : Use the POW Blocks to make Major Burrows pop up half way out of the ground and then use shells to hit him 3 times, in Grass Arena. * : Reach the finish before Waluigi, in GCN Sherbet Land. * : Drive through all 8 numbered gates in order, in N64 Wario's Stadium. * : Break all 10 item boxes while avoiding the Fake Items, in Wiggler Forest. * : Destroy all 5 Freezies, in Sherbet Land. * : Collect all 20 Coins while avoiding Piranha Plants, in 3DS Piranha Plant Pipeway. * : Perform 9 power-slide turbo boosts, in Bowser's Caslte. * : Blast 10 Tiki Goons, in DK Jungle. * : Drive through all 15 gates, in SNES Bowser's Caslte 3. * : Reach the finish before Cosmic Mario does, in Moonlight City. * : Destroy all 15 Barrels, in Retro Hills. * : Reach the finish before Baby Wario, in DS Tick Tock Clock. * : Destroy all 10 crates while avoiding Rocky Wrenches, in Great Airship. * : Drive through all 10 numbered gates in order, in Koopa Stadium. * : Reach the finish before the golden car, in Wii Moonview Highway. * : Perform 8 power-slide turbo boosts, in Gargantuan Land. * : Collect all 20 Coins, in 3DS Bowser's Castle. * : Break all 15 item boxes while avoiding the Fake Items, in GBA Rainbow Road. * : Use Bob-ombs to hit Big Bob-omb 3 times, in Sand Arena. * : Drive backward and pass all the 8 obstacles without touching them, in Moonlight City. * : Collect all 30 Coins, in Peach Beach. * : Destroy all 10 item boxes, in DK Jungle. * : Drive in the opposite direction and reach the finish before Mario, in Mario Circuit. * : Collect all 40 coins, in Sherbet Land. * : Get Stars and drive over 15 Piranha Plants, in Daisy Greenhouse. * : Perform 15 power-slide turbo boosts in 1 lap, in Wiggler Forest. * : Drive through all 8 numbered gates in order, in Luigi Circuit. * : Collect Bomb Boos to hit Bouldergeist 3 times, in Phantom Arena. Characters Mario Kart 3DS includes 45 drivers in total, 19 starters, 18 unlockables and 8 QR drivers. Each character in the game has an own and unique item (Except Mii, who can use any Special Item that corresponds to their weight class). There are 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. The weight classes not only affect the character's stats, but also, affect their weakness and strength. If the player is feather, they can be easily pushed by light characters, while light and feather characters can be pushed by medium characters. Cruiser characters can be pushed by heavy characters, and heavy ones can push every other classes. Starting Drivers Unlockable Drivers QR Drivers These characters are unlocked using special QR codes. Unlocking Criteria Main Characters Miis Items Many classic items make a return in Mario Kart 3DS. Similar to its predecessors, players receive items by driving through an Item Box found on courses. When players drive through an Item Box, the Item Roulette will select an item. Courses Mario Kart 3DS introduces 40 courses that include 20 new courses and 20 Retro courses. It also features four new battle stages, and four Retro ones. New Courses Retro Courses Battle Courses Kart Customization Like in Mario Kart 7 players can personally customize the karts to their liking before getting to the race. The player can select wheels, the glider and a body. The game has 18 kart bodies, 13 types of wheels and 13 gliders. The game also introduces stickers, which can be placed on the kart sides. There are 22 different stickers. Gallery Main Article: /Gallery/ Beta Elements Main Article: /Beta elements/ References to Other Games *Donkey Kong: In Retro Hills, there's part where a 8-Bit Donkey Kong is seen throwing barrels, obviously based on this game. *Super Mario Bros.: The course Retro Hills is based on this game, and also, NES Mario is a playable character. *Super Mario Bros. 2: The course Subcon Deserts is based on this game. *Super Mario Bros. 3: The course Mario Circuit ''makes reference to some elements from this game and also, Boom Boom is a playable character. *Super Mario Land: The course ''Daisy Greenhouse is a little based on this game. *Super Mario Kart: The Pipe Frame returns in this game. *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: The Morph Bubble returns as Baby Mario's Special Item. *Mario Kart 64: This is the second game where the Pipe Frame came from. *Mario Party 3: Tumble appears as a playable character and the battle course Tumble Party Chest resembles this game. *Paper Mario: The course Toad Town resembles Toad Town from this game. *Mario Kart: Super Circuit: This is the third game where the Pipe Frame came from. *Luigi's Mansion: The course Luigi Circuit takes place at the late afternoon of the outside of the Mansion. Also, Luigi's Special Item, the Poltergust, is from this game and E. Gadd is playable. *Super Mario Sunshine: The courses Sunshine Beach and Peach Beach makes reference to this game. Pianta appears as a playable character. *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: The Poltergust 4000 returns in this game. *Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: Special Items reappear and the Red Fire and Wario Car return from this game as unlockable kart bodies. *New Super Mario Bros.: The Mini Mushroom (first appearing in this game) returns in this game as an Item. *Yoshi's Island DS: Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach and Baby Wario appear as playable characters, alongside Baby Daisy and Baby Waluigi (debut) who did not appear in the Yoshi's Island games. Also, the Parasol returns as Baby Peach's Special Item and the Magnet as Baby Wario's Special Item. The course Baby Room also makes reference to some elements from this game. Kamek is also playable. *Mario Strikers Charged: Ice Shells return in this game. *Super Mario Galaxy: Rosalina, Luma, Honey Queen and Dino Piranha appear as playable characters. The course Honey House resembles Honeyhive Galaxy. Also, the kart Shooting Star resembles Comets from this game and the Comet Observatory can be seen in the background of Cloudy Courtyard as well as the Starshroom. *Super Mario Galaxy 2: The course Cloudy Courtyard resembles Fluffy Bluff Galaxy and the course Gargantuan Wonderland resembles Supermassive Galaxy. Also, the Starship Mario can be seen in the background of Cloudy Courtyard. *Donkey Kong Country Returns: Tiki Goons and Screaming Pillars returns in this game. Also, DK Jungle is based on this game. *Mario Kart Wii: The Wild Wing, Super Blooper and Piranha Prowler return in this game as unlockable kart bodies. *Mario Kart 7: The game is actually similar to this game, returning Gliders, propellers and the Coin system, as well as the kart customization. The Standard Kart from MK7 returns in this game with the Cloud 9, as well as other kart parts. The game's also for the 3DS, having similar gameplay. *Super Mario 3D Land: Boom Boom and Pom Pom return as playable characters. The course Great Airship resembles Airship levels from this game, also, the Wiggler Forest have similar Mushroom Houses and resembles some levels. *Mario Tennis Open: The QR Code system returns in this game. Trivia *Courses returning from Mario Kart 7 ''are indicated by ''3DS, But this game is also for the 3DS. This may create confusion in future Mario Kart installments. *The kart Plumber Hat is Mario's/Baby Mario's hat for every character, except Luigi/Baby Luigi, Wario/Baby Wario and Waluigi/Baby Waluigi. **If the player chooses Luigi or Baby Luigi, the hat will be green. If Wario or Baby Wario, it will be yellow and if Waluigi or Baby Waluigi, it will be purple. **Something similar happens to the Royal Coach kart body, having a different color for every female character, but staying the same color for male characters. *The Standard Kart look returns from Mario Kart 7. Category:Multiplayer Games Category:2012 Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Nintendo Network Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Mario Kart (series)